


Birthday Greetings

by KingpinCobblepot (Theonlylucysaxon)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlylucysaxon/pseuds/KingpinCobblepot
Summary: Just a little minific for a friend in honor of their birthday!





	Birthday Greetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horrorriz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorriz/gifts).



The kingpin adjusted his tie, offering a slight huff of a breath. This felt oddly unnecessary. Really, who would be a fan of him? 

“Oswald, don't be rude. We don’t want to keep the young man waiting.” Edward smiled a little. It felt oddly exhilarating to imagine someone would like them-- admire them. Be so enamored as to watch their adventures and be truly inspired to feel joy? As the Riddler, as a man entirely formed in the name of a persona which craved attention, it was all very exciting. 

“I just don't understand the point. No one is so eager to meet me, I'm certain.” He gaze a particularly biting look to Edward and yet picked up his cane all the same. 

“Oswald really, is it so impossible to imagine someone being a fan of ours?” Edward smiled and gently ran a hand over his shoulder, leaning in to press a soft small kiss to the penguins cheek. This only served to elicit a small smile and blush skittering over his freckled cheek. It had been months now since he and Ed made the decision to be more than employer/employee. More than friends. 

“A fan of yours? Remarkably easy to imagine.” He murmured softly and shifted to brush his fingers over Ed’s lapels and to rest on either of his shoulders. The kingpin lifted up on his toes in what might have been a comical moment were it not so commonplace for them now with the rather irritating-- but never allowed to be limiting height difference. He kissed Edward’s lips softly. So gentle. So tender. 

“A fan of mine on the other hand…” Oswald added contrarily when they separated. 

“Might just make me wildly jealous as they vy for your attention.” Ed cut him off and pressed a small kiss to the tip of the kingpin’s nose as he took his hand and tugged him along. 

They stepped into the parlour and smiled at the strange man, Edward extending his hand as Oswald smiled pleasantly. 

“Hello, you must be Riz. Happy birthday, friend.”


End file.
